NewLife
by GirlPotterHead
Summary: Voilà maintenant un an… Un an que la guerre est terminée, un an que Voldemort est mort, un an que l'on doit tout reconstruire, un an que l'on vit avec les fantômes de ce qu'a laissé la guerre derrière nous.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

« Voilà maintenant un an… Un an que la guerre est terminée, un an que Voldemort est mort, un an que l'on doit tout reconstruire, un an que l'on vit avec les fantômes de ce qu'a laissé la guerre derrière nous. »

Chapitre 1 :

Aujourd'hui, un an après que la guerre se soit terminée « le trio d'or » en est encore qu'à reconstruire tous les bâtiments et tout ce que celle-ci a dévasté.

Un an après cette guerre tous les esprits sont encore marqués et choqués de ce qui c'était passé un an plus tôt. Le plus dur dans tout cela étant la disparition des êtres chers qui ont été tués pendant cette affreuse bataille.

Hermione, Ron et Harry après cette guerre ont décidés de reconstruire Poudlard pour que les jeunes sorciers puissent réintégrer l'école de magie au plus vite. Malgré tous les sorts que ceux-ci pouvaient utiliser pour la reconstruire ce n'était pas aussi facile et aussi rapide. Mais ils y arrivaient peu à peu et ils étaient fiers de leur travail.

2 mai 1998, jour où cette guerre prit fin, jour ou Voldemort mourra et jour de victoire pour le bien. En cette journée du 2 mai 1999, qui était devenue un jour férié où personne ne travaillait et célébrait la victoire. C'était aussi un jour en mémoire pour ceux qui ont succombés à cette guerre.

Une nouvelle tour a été construite à Poudlard, c'est la tour en mémoire des morts. Sur chaque pierre de « ce monument » il y a le nom ainsi que le prénom d'une des victimes. Et aujourd'hui, ce bâtiment ce fait donc inaugurer.

Tous les survivants qui avaient combattu lors de cette guerre étaient présents. C'était le « Trio d'or » qui était chargé de l'inauguration de ce bâtiment. Ron, Hermione et Harry c'étaient apprêtés pour cette occasion. Harry était vêtu d'un costume avec un nœud papillon noir, Hermione avait mis une robe bustier noir avec de magnifiques escarpins assortis, et Ron avait également mis un costume sauf que lui avait une fine cravate.

Harry débuta le discours :

« Bonjour à tous. Comme vous les savez tous nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer la victoire de la terrible guerre qui a fait rage en ce lieu un an plus tôt jour pour jour. Mais nous sommes surtout tous réunis car nous pensons à tous nos amis, ou à tous les membres de nos familles qui y ont laissé la vie ce jour-là. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardaient, en pensant à George, Rémus et sa femme qui les avaient quittés ce soir-là. Un brin de tristesse les parcouru. Et c'est Hermione qui enchaina.

« Cette tour, que nous avons construite a été bâtie dans le but que nous n'oublions pas les marques que la guerre nous a laissée mais aussi les personnes qui ont vaillamment combattu lors de cette guerre et qui nous ont permis de la gagner. Cependant, ils ont laissé derrière eux des familles qui les aimaient. Nous avons mis dans cette tour des photos représentants les personnes décédées et mis des sièges pour que les personnes voulant se recueillir dans ce lieu puissent y aller dès que bon leur semble. Je vous demande de leur accorder une minute de silence. Merci. »

Quelques personnes présentes étaient en pleurs, notamment Molly la mère de Ron qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de son fils George un an plus tôt. Fred l'a pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter et pour la calmer afin de ne pas lui-même craquer.

Cette minute paraissait infiniment longue pour tout le monde. Tout le monde leva la tête lorsque Ron hurla :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là lui ! » fou de rage.

Tout le monde se tourna choqué de la réaction du jeune Weasley, et ont pu voir des visages choqué ainsi qu'effrayé à l'image de cette personne. Les médisances commençaient, personne n'avaient eu de nouvelles et ne s'avaient où il était parti.

Pris d'un coup de stress Hermione prit la parole :

« Cette minute de silence étant terminée et interrompue commençons l'apéritif. Vous pouvez également visiter la tour et y laisser un mot dans le livre d'or. »

Harry, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et d'un commun accord ils s'avancèrent vers la personne indésirable.

Ron prit la parole en premier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » dit-il avec un regard remplit de mépris et de colère.

« Je te rappelle que j'étais présent lors de la guerre et que j'ai aussi perdu des personnes proches à mes yeux. » dit-il calmement même si le rouquin l'énervait au plus haut point.

« Je te signale que tu étais dans le mauvais camp et que ta place ne se situe donc pas ici. » répliqua Harry de plus belle.

« N'oublie pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie, à toi et tes petits camarades. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû après tout. » Dit-il en commençant à hausser la voix.

« Je te rappelle que nous t'avons aussi sauvé la vie, et que tu t'es lâchement enfui par peur du Voldemort parce que ton PAPA et t'as moman te l'on demandé. Et puis tu as disparu pendant un an et on pensait ne plus jamais te revoir ici. ». S'écria le rouquin fou de rage.

« Je suis parti parce qu'il le fallait. Et je suis revenu parce que ma vie est ici et j'avais envie de venir à votre petite sauterie alors que vous ne m'avez pas invité. ». Dit-il fier de lui.

Hermione le toisa de haut en bas puis de bas en haut, il n'avait pas changé, son regard méprisant était toujours là, ces cheveux blond platines aussi. Mais elle aperçut quelque chose de changé en lui, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis le début commença à parler.

« Ok Malfoy tu peux rester puisque tu le souhaites mais ne fais pas de vagues, et je ne veux pas entre que tu as fait du mal à une personne ici sinon tu entendras parler de moi, c'est un lieu sacré à présent, en mémoire de nos amis alors ne gâche pas ça s'il te plait. ». Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ses derniers mots étaient sortis dans un sanglots, elle commençait à pleurer, elle était à bout de nerfs. Ron l'a pris dans ses bras , lui essuya ses larmes et Ron lui fit un bisou sur le front.

« Vous me dégouter tous les deux, je m'en vais, j'étais juste passé pour vous déstabiliser et je crois que ça a marché. Au revoir les amis. ». Il avait dit cela de la manière la plus méprisable possible. Et il transplana un sourire en coin au bout des lèvres.

« Je le déteste. ». Dis Ron avec un air de dégoût dans la voix.

« Oublions-le, dis Harry, et allons rejoindre les autres. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les convives, et entamèrent des conversations avec certains. Neville était avec Luna, il lui avait déclaré son amour et ils se sont mis en couple. Ils voulaient se marier et avoir des enfants au plus vite après tout ce qui s'était passé car ils avaient remarqué que la vie était courte après cette guerre et ils voulaient en profiter au maximum.

Leurs amis étaient heureux pour eux car on pouvait voir dans leur yeux le bonheur d'être ensemble. Et Neville avait été très courageux lors de la guerre ce qui avait agréablement surpris tout le monde, et il était considéré comme un héros.

«Et bien dis-donc tu es bien enceinte, quand va-t-il montrer le bout de son nez le petit bout de chou ? » Demanda Hermione avec un grand sourire.

« Il devrait se montrer d'ici deux semaine, j'ai hâte d'être papa, et de voir mon fils. ». Assura Neville avec un sourire béat.

« On viendra vous rendre visite avec Ron, j'espère moi aussi en avoir un bientôt, intima Hermione. »

Ron la regardait avec des yeux ronds et il commença à paniquer, il ne se sentait pas prêt à être père et avait peur de faire n'importe quoi.

Il esquissa un sourire à Hermione qui le regardait avec attendrissement. Elle ne rêvait que de mariage et de bébé depuis la fin de la guerre mais Ron ne semblait pas prêt et elle ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression. Après tous ils étaient encore jeunes et il y avait encore des choses à faire pour réparer les dégâts de la guerre.

Cette inauguration dura environ 3 heures et après cela chacun rentra chez soi. Harry et Ginny habitaient ensemble donc ils étaient partis tous les deux. Ron n'avait pas encore demandé à Hermione si elle voulait habiter avec lui alors chacun rentra de son côté.

Allongée dans son lit Hermione se posait tout un tas de question.

« Pourquoi Ron et elle n'habitaient pas encore ensemble ? Pourquoi après tout le temps passé à se chercher et maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, ils ne s'étaient pas encore marié ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment ?... » Et tout un tas d'autres questions lui vinrent en tête ce qui l'empêcha de trouver le sommeil. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Elle était perdue et c'est dans un moment où elle ne réfléchissait plus qu'elle réussit enfin à trouver le sommeil.

##

Donc voilà le premier chapitre. Je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis pour savoir si je dois continuer ou pas. Je compte faire des flashbacks dans l'année qui s'est écoulée et créer une histoire d'amour surprenante. Voilà je pense avoir dit ce que j'avais à dire donc merci d'avoir lu.

~ M.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour les amis. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous intéresse et que ça vous plait. J'y vais doucement pour l'histoire, les chapitres sont pas trop long pour le moment mais on verra bien par la suite, l'évolution et tout ça. Si j'ai quelques reviews sympa j'augmenterais un peu les chapitre et tout ça.

Voilà bonne lecture, bisous bisous.

##M

Chapitre 2 :

Cela faisait une semaine que l'inauguration du bâtiment était passée. Cette semaine fut calme pour tout le monde. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny étaient assis aux Trois Balais et discutaient autour d'une bièraubeurre.

« J'ai vraiment envie de faire ça après tout il peut encore y avoir des partisans de la magie noire partout même si ils sont cachés. » S'exclama Harry.

« Je suis d'accord avec Harry, continua Ron, après tout, tout le monde sait qu'ils n'ont pas tous été arrêté et puis il y a encore de la place à Azkaban. » dit-il sûr de lui.

« Oui, je comprends surtout pour nous qui avons combattu le mal pendant 7 ans mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait continuer, c'est limite si il ne faudrait pas qu'on prenne notre retraite après tout ce qu'on a vécu. » continua Hermione en s'énervant.

« Ecoute Hermione, je les comprends après tout, ils voulaient déjà faire ça avant la guerre donc il n'y a pas de raison qui les pousseraient à ne pas le faire maintenant. Et puis tu n'es pas obligé de les suivre tu avais d'autres projets il me semble non ?! » Demanda Ginny qui n'était pas du même avis que celle-ci !

« C'est exact, c'est juste que maintenant que vous avez le choix de ne plus combattre le mal vous le faite encore alors qu'avant on n'avait pas le choix et on s'en serait bien passé. » S'indigna Hermione.

"Nous sommes des héros, continua Ron, et si nous continuons en temps qu'auror cela montrera que nous continuons dans notre lancée et que nous sommes encore ici pour combattre le mal, les gens nous font confiance et ils seront très content que l'on soit là pour les défendre je pense."

Hermione resta bouche-bée, elle savait qu'ils avaient raison. Après tout il y avait surêment encore des partisans qui traînait dehors et puis il faudrait des enfermer, pas qu'ils en sortent indemne. De toute manière Voldemort était bien mort cette fois-ci et elle savait qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir mais c'est vrai qu'une personne du même genre pouvait faire son apparition. Elle se dit qu'avec des héros comme eux le monde magique serait au moins à l'abri.

Pour changer de sujet Ginny reprit la parole :

"Moi, je suis contente que les travaux à Poudlard soient presque terminé, j'ai hâte de reprendre les cours, surtout que c'est ma dernière année. Et le Quidditch me manque vraiment beaucoup.". Dit-elle avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

Harry la regardait avec amour, il se souvint ce moment où il s'était rendu compte de son amour pour elle. Et cela le rendait juste heureux.

"Moi j'ai hâte de te revoir jouer, tu es la meilleure.". Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Ginny le regardait attendrit, elle était pleine d'amour et se sentait complète avec lui. Après la guerre ils s'étaient retrouvé et on décidé de ne plus se quitter. Et en même temps ils ont décidé que dès que Ginny auraient fini ses études à Poudlard ils se mariraient. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de continuer elle avait envie de terminer pour être une vraie diplomée. Tous les anciens 7ème année n'avaient pas eu besoin de recommencer une année, ils ont été directement diplômés parce qu'ils avaient vaillemment combattu. Et ceux qui étaient du côté de Vous-savez-qui sont allé en prison où n'ont plus été accepté dans l'école.

Après avoir fini leur bièraubeurre, ils décidèrent de rentrer chacun chez eux. Ron alla chez Hermione vu qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps chez elle.

Elle habitait un petit appartement dans la capitale de l'Angleterre. Il était assez grand. Il était décoré avec beaucoup de goût, Des murs gris avec des bandes brillantes, ses meubles étaient blanc, ainsi que le canapé, elle avait un bouquet de roses rouges qui trônait au milieu de la table de la cuisine. Celle-ci était aussi très moderne, c'était une vraie cuisine américaine, elle adorait passer du temps à cuisiner ici. Et sa chambre était rose pâle avec du blanc cassé, et les meubles étaient peint de manière vieillote ce qui lui plaisais beaucoup.

Ron était assis à côté d'Hermione sur le canapé et ils discutaient calmement. Ils étaient jeunes, ils le savaient, mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils savaient aussi que la vie était courte. Il y avait un petit silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant pour Hermione. Alors elle prit la parole :

"Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait, mais tu sais, tu viens ici tous les jours, tu habites presque ici, alors pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas t'installer ?". Elle était stressée et ça se voyait, elle avait peur de la réaction du rouquin.

"Tu sais bien que je ne me sens pas encore prêt à m'installer avec toi, je veux d'abors avoir un travail, je veux qu'on ai une bonne situation et tu le sais et maintenant que l'on est hors de danger on a la vie devant nous.". Dit-il calmement, mais avec tout le sérieux possible.

Hermione avait une mine décomposée, elle en avait assez de ses excuses.

"Si jamais tu veux continuer pour faire Auror, il faut 3 ans pour faire la formation, tu crois vraiment que je vais réussir à attendre 3 ans jusqu'à ce que tu décides enfin à vouloir t'installer avec moi, tu ne trouves pas que c'est beaucoup me demander après tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé ?" s'énerva-t-elle.

"Je sais, je sais... Mais on passe tout notre temps ensemble alors que j'habite ici ou non c'est pareil...". Son regard était gêné il ne pouvait pas tout le temps se défiler et il le savait. Mais il avait tellement peur.

"Laisse tomber, si tu ne veux pas tant pis. Pars de chez moi s'il te plait j'ai besoin de réfléchir, seule.". Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

"D'accord je vais te laisser, n'oublie pas que je t'aime Hermione." Et il lui fit un bisou sur le front et transplana.

Elle se coucha sur le canapé et pleura. Elle ne comprennait pas pourquoi il ne faisait aucun effort. Elle commençait de plus en plus à douter de la nature des sentiments de Ron, était-il vraiment amoureux d'elle ou s'il pensait être amoureux d'elle seulement parce qu'ils avaient frôlé la mort. Elle remit tout en doute mais était incapable de répondre à une seule de ces questions.

Le téléphone sonna, c'était Harry.

"Allo ?"

"Oui, c'est Harry, avec Ron on a décidé d'aller au ministère de la magie pour s'inscrire à la formation d'auror, tu veux venir avec nous pour t'inscrire pour ta formation aussi ?" La questionna Harry.

"D'accord, j'arrive, on se rejoint au ministère."

Elle raccrocha, et alla dans la salle de bain se remaquiller à cause de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Elle transplana et se retrouva à l'entrée du ministère.

Elle retrouva avec facilité ses amis. Il y avait Neville qui était aussi venu ainsi que Ginny qui accompagnait Harry. Ces deux là ne se séparaient jamais, pensa Hermione qui, elle se sentait délaissée.

Ils entrèrent dans le ministère, c'était grand et il y avait encore quelques dégâts de la guerre. Ils suivèrent les indications qu'il avait un peu partout. Ils entrèrent dans un grand couloir avec plusieurs portes, Harry, Ron et Neville attendaient devant la porte où il y avait l'inscription "Aurors" et Hermione devant celle où il y avait écrit " Employés du ministère", son but étant de devenir ministre de la magie évidemment. Neville était venu avec eux car ayant vaillamment combattu lors de la guerre, il s'était prouvé que malgré qu'il soit maladroit il pouvait aussi accomplir des belles choses et il voulait rendre hommages à ses parents qui étaient tous les deux des aurors et qui sont morts en combattant le mal et dans d'atroces souffrances.

Un vent glacial traversa la pièce. Tout le monde se regarda alors et une tête blonde apparu. Drago Malfoy... Qui lui aussi était un mangemort se trouvait dans le même couloir que le trio d'or. Ron sorti sa baguette près à attaquer. Les autres restèrent interloqués mais savaient qu'il n'allait pas s'en prendre à eux en plein milieu du ministère.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?". S'exclama Harry.

"C'est pas aujourd'hui les inscriptions pour faire auror ?". Dit-il de manière hautaine.

Tous restèrent bouche-bée.

"Toi faire auror alors que tu fais parti du camp adverse ?" S'indigna Hermione.

"Tu ne connais pas mon histoire Granger, et puis les inscriptions sont ouvertes à tous il me semble." Dit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

"Tu crois qu'ils vont prendre un ancien mangemort arrogant, qui serait prêt à les vendre dès qu'une autre forme de mal quelconque fera son apparition à nouveau ?! Personne ne prendrait ce risque.". S'exclama Ron avec tout sa rage possible.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, et ils rentrèrent tous dans les bureaux...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, voilà je vous mets le chapitre aujourd'hui parce que je viens de l'écrire. Et pour répondre à "LegoHouse" Non se n'est pas une romance entre Harry et Hermione. Voilà donc bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3.

Harry, Ron, Drago et Neville rentrèrent dans le bureau de formation des aurors et Hermione était la seule qui était présente pour faire une formation d'employée au ministère de la magie. Du côté des garçons :

« Je suis Gawain Robards le chef des aurors, je vous accueille en ce jour pour vous expliquer en quoi consiste le métier d'auror et vous mettre en garde tout de suite de la difficulté de ce métier et de la longueur de la formation. » Il fit une petite pause pour les observer et repris.

« Je vois que cette année vous êtes peu, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose sachant que beaucoup abandonnent chaque année. Je veux que vous vous présentiez un à un et que vous expliquez vos motivations. Si je vois que vous n'êtes pas assez fort moralement ou qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne convient pas dans votre comportement, je vous direz tout de suite que vous ne convenez pas. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Les questionna-t-il.

Ils répondirent positivement en chœur.

Il prit le dossier de chacun et décida de choisir qui commencerait à se présenter en premier.

« Harry Potter, présentez-vous en premier s'il vous plait »

Harry fut content de commencer. Il prit alors la parole :

« Donc comme vous le savez tous, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard mon ambition était de devenir auror. Sachant que depuis mon entrée au collège j'ai toujours dû me défendre et défendre les autres pour qu'il n'y ai pas de blessé ou de mort, je ne me voyais pas faire un autre métier. Tout le monde ici sait aussi que j'ai combattu avec mes amis contre le plus grand mage noir qui n'ai jamais existé et qu'il voulait me voir mort depuis ma naissance et c'est ce qui fais ma force, j'ai vu la mort, il a tué ma famille et des amis à moi. Tout ce que je veux c'est que ma nouvelle famille et que mes amis soient en sécurité, et je sais que je pourrais les protéger. » dit-il avec toute la conviction possible.

L'auror l'applaudit et les autres suivirent sauf Drago qui ne l'aimait toujours pas et ne comptait donc pas l'applaudir.

« Je trouve que ton discours était très bien et très convaincant. Je voudrais ensuite entendre Neville Londubat. »

Neville était stressé et ça se voyait, il avait été génial et très courageux lors du combat final et l'épée de Gryffondor lui était apparue et il le méritait, personne n'aurait jamais pensé que tout ce courage se cachait en lui. Mais malgré cela il n'avait pas pris beaucoup plus confiance en lui.

« Je m'appelle Neville Londubat. Je voudrais devenir auror car mes parents l'étaient tous les deux et ils sont morts. Tués par le sortilège doloris. ». Dire ces mots lui faisait mal au cœur et il avait du mal à parler, sa boule dans la gorge devenait de plus en plus grande. Mais il continua.

« Pour eux, et pour ma famille que je vais construire je veux devenir auror et défendre tous les êtres que j'aime. Je veux combattre le mal comme la dernière fois, je veux me sentir courageux été que les êtres proches de moi en soient fiers. Mais je veux aussi que les gens se sentent en sécurité avec moi. ». Il acheva son discours sur ces mots. Les garçons étaient ému car c'est quand même grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu vaincre Voldemort, si il n'avait pas tué le serpent Hermione et Ron seraient sûrement mort. Tous l'applaudir.

L'auror ému, repris la parole et appela Ron cette fois-ci.

« Salut, moi c'est Ron. Je veux devenir auror parce que mon ami Harry et moi avons combattu depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard. C'est en nous, on se sent obligé de défendre tout le monde. C'est quelque chose qu'on a dans le sang. J'ai besoin d'aider les gens en détresse… ». Drago le coupa :

« Tu parles t'es trop peureux, si Harry n'était pas là, t'aurait jamais combattu, on se demande vraiment ce que tu fais là. ». Dit-il d'un air méprisant.

Ron devint rouge de colère. Et répliqua :

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Hein, un mangemort qui vient faire auror, t'as un problème ou quoi ?! Tu crois vraiment que les gens vont te faire confiance ? »

Drago pâlit, mais il savait que le rouquin avait raison.

« Ca suffit, si vous commencez ainsi c'est déjà pas la bonne méthode, vous allez devoir travailler en équipe et ce n'est pas en commençant comme cela que ça va vous aider. »

« Drago à ton tour, dis-nous pourquoi tu veux devenir auror. »

« Je suis Drago. Je veux devenir auror, parce que j'étais du mauvais côté la dernière fois parce qu'on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. C'était dans la famille et je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Je ne voulais pas que tous ces gens souffrent, je voulais ma paix. Et maintenant je veux être du bon côté, du côté du bien, pour aider les personnes en difficulté et leur permettre de ne pas vivre dans la peur. ». Il avait l'air sincère se dit l'auror mais il fallait qu'il pose une question pour que les autres en soient aussi persuadé que lui, car vu le visage fermé et frustré de chacun on pouvait lire que personne n'avait avalé un seul mot de ce que Drago avait dit.

« Dans ce cas dit nous quelque chose qui pourrait prouver que tu veux vraiment le bien et non pas nous espionner pour aller reformer une équipe de mage noire ? »

« Si vous y tenez, lorsque Harry et ses petits copains ont été capturé, je ne les ai pas dénoncé lorsque Belatrix m'a demandé si c'était bien eux ou non. J'ai fait comme si je n'avais pas reconnu Potter et à ce moment-là je l'ai sauvé. ». Le visage d'Harry s'ouvrit et il se souvint de ça et pensa qu'il voulait peut-être vraiment devenir auror après tout.

L'auror prit la parole : « Vous avez tous été convainquant c'est pour ça que je vous accepte donc tous dans cette formation d'auror. Je veux vous voir la semaine prochaine dans ce bureau. Il y aura vos formateurs qui seront là. Et des équipes seront formées. Je prépare tout ça pendant cette semaine et vous serez au courant de tout ce qu'il faudra au moment venu, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Au revoir. »

Ils sortirent du bureau. Drago parti tout de suite sans adresser la parole aux autres. Les garçons restèrent dans l'escalier pour attendre Hermione qui était encore dans le bureau. Les garçons discutèrent entre eux. Ron fut le premier à parler :

« Honnêtement je doute que Drago ait de bonnes intentions. Comme si un ancien mangemort pouvait devenir gentil comme ça. ». Il avait l'air plus qu'indigné.

« Je ne lui fais pas non plus confiance mais on peut lui laisser une chance quand même après tout c'est vrai qu'il nous a sauvé la vie. ». Dit Harry.

« Je suis d'accord avec Harry et si il f ait un faux pas on lui règle son compte. ». S'exclama Neville.

Hermione sorti du bureau, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors les garçons ça c'est bien passé ? »

« Oui, on a tous été pris, on reçoit les instructions dans une semaine. » Lui dit Ron en mettant sa main dans la sienne. Hermione était surprise de ce geste vu qu'il lui prenait rarement la main. Mais elle sourit, elle était heureuse. Ron continua :

« Et toi alors, comment ça s'est passé ? ». La questionna-t-il avec intérêt.

« C'était super, ils sont très intéressé par mon profil grâce à mes notes à Poudlard et du fait que j'étais la seule candidate. »

« C'est génial. » Répliqua Ron, heureux pour sa copine.

« Pour fêter ça j'aimerais t'inviter au restaurant. Je trouve que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait un truc juste tous les deux. ».

Hermione était surprise. Elle accepta, heureuse de sa journée. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait un moment que Ron et elle ne faisait plus grand-chose ensemble et elle commençait à avoir des doutes sur les sentiments que ressentaient son amoureux. Mais elle se posait tout un tas de questions. « Faisait-il ça parce qu'il c'était rendu compte qu'il la délaissait ? Ou parce qu'il se rendait compte de ses sentiments justement ? Ou peut-être que justement il voulait rompre. » Elle se dit d'arrêter de penser et de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas savoir avant qu'ils ne soient au restaurant. Ils se dirent tous au revoir et Hermione et Ron transplanèrent chacun chez eux pour se préparer à aller au restaurant …

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Merci beaucoup, je vous fais plein de bisous.

##

~ M


End file.
